Love
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Alex and Olivia find each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I have this idea and I had to write it down because it won't go away until I do, let me know what you guys think.**

Olivia walked into the small grocery store looking for food...for one.

She was lonely. No one else to cook for. No one.

She was in her 40's and she had no one.

She was looking at one thing then her eyes scanned over some pasta and she got that,

walked into the next aisle and heard a voice with melody in it,

"Where's the spaghetti sauce aisle?"

Her aisle!

She looked over and there, she was a tall, blond woman with the eyes of the sea.

Is she coming over here?

Olivia's heart beats faster and faster as she sees the woman turn and come her way.

She already loves her.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm a idiot

She was coming down this aisle. Her hair seemed to be flowing and her eyes soft with her smile.

Why couldn't I move? Move! Say something! Why are you acting like you are fourteen, Olivia?

She passed me smiling and she went and got a jar of sauce then I saw her turn around like a gentle sweep of a artist's brush.

I just smiled. _Do something!_

She went and paid for her groceries. Then left.

My princess left and I was wondering why I am a idiot.

I paid for my groceries and walked home in a daze wondering when or IF I would see her again.


	3. Chapter 3 Breathe

**A/N-This is going to be a busy day for me my friends. So I thought I would start this day with the latest chapter of **_**'Love'.**_** Much thanks to those who have reviewed and put it on favorites and such.**

**Just to clarify things, No, they don't know each other yet. Olivia's still a cop and Alex is ADA in this one.**

Olivia walks into the police station and she thinks,

'_Another day, another….'_

She sees her partner Elliot, John, Munch and Captain Cragen and she smiles and starts to say good morning when Cragen turns around and says,

"Oh, Olivia, come meet our new ADA"

She then notices they are gathered around somebody and Olivia walks closer and Elliot steps back and she sees…

'_Princess!'_

Alex looks at Olivia and recognition is in her eyes also but she just smiles and stands up and goes and sticks out her hand for Olivia to shake and Olivia thinks,

'_Breathe, Olivia'_

Olivia smiles as she hears the words 'Hello' and she decides it is the best voice in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 Alex

**A/N-Well, I had some requests to make the chapters somewhat longer, let me know what you think of this.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Law & Order: SVU. Dick Wolff and NBC does.**

After formal introductions were made all around. Olivia watched Alex go to down the hall to get some coffee.

She remembered that awkward first meeting at the grocery store and she said to herself under her breath,

"Stupid"

She took a deep breath and ran up to Alex who had poured herself some coffee and she said,

"Alex?"

Alex turns and looks at her and smiles. Olivia feels like silly putty then and she says,

" I wanted to talk to you about the other day. When we first met…"

Alex looks around and sees a empty interrogation room and opens the door and signals for Olivia to come in with her and she does. The door closes and Olivia says,

" I'm sorry if I appeared like a jerk….it's just that…."

Alex leans back on the table and puts the coffee down then says,

"I know, why do you think I didn't talk to you?"

Olivia slowly smiles and they look at each other.

**A/N—I have read other people's A/N notes where they say, they don't believe in doing 'love at first sight' stories. I say 'Why not? This is fanfiction and it does happen.**


	5. Chapter 5 What afe friends for?

It had been several weeks since Olivia and Alex spoke in the room. They have since then but more about small things around the office and cases that is ongoing.

Olivia sits at her desk when Alex passes by. Olivia's entire face smiles when she sees Alex who slyly smiles back but no words are spoken by them as Alex walks on.

Elliot gives a exaggerated sigh, throws down the papers he was working on and asks,

"Olivia, how long is this going to go on?"

She looks at him with a completely innocent look then asks,

"What do you mean?"

He puts his elbows on his desk and with his hand calls for Olivia to come closer then says,

"Ask Alex for a….date!"

She leans back in her chair then says,

"You don't have to yell anyway, what are you so anxious for me to ask her…out on a date?"

He looks around the room then looks back at her then says,

"Maybe because you are making our lives miserable"

She looks at him in a shocked look and asks,

"What?"

He shakes his head and she sees Fin and Munch coming to their desk to sit down and she asks them,

"Hey, am I making you guys miserable just because I won't ask Alex for a date?"

Munch considers her words then says,

"Let's just say that the bodies in the morgue are more fun"

She rolls her eyes in exaggeration then Fin says,

"Ask the woman on a date Liv" "And what if I don't?"

Elliot then says,

"Olivia, we've been partners for what? 15 years?"

Wondering what he is about to say, she cocks her eyebrow and says,

"Yes" "Well, over those 15 years, how many cases do you think we have done?"

She shrugs her shoulders then says,

"I don't know, thousands" "Well, Liv, I can make it where all the paperwork on every one of those cases disappear. Oh, it won't hurt the cases but you'll be a old woman by the time you get them redone"

She gulps then says,

"But you'll have to redo them also"

He shakes his head then says,

"No, I have seniority…."

She snorts and says,

"Yeah, by about 6 months" "Still, I can technically order you to redo them and I will" "You wouldn't dare" "Try me"

Then Munch says,

"And I'll talk and talk, about anything and everything Olivia, starting with the origin of your name. Did you know…"

He is cut off by Fin rushing to Olivia's desk and he gets down on his knees and says,

"Olivia! I beg you! For the love of God! Ask the woman for a date! Don't punish us all!"

Olivia laughs then asks,

"Okay. Where am I supposed to take her on this date?"

Just then Elliot takes out two tickets and says,

"To here. I picked them up for you weeks ago"

She looks at the tickets and back at him then asks,

"You think I should take her there?" "Why not?"

She shrugs her shoulders then takes a deep breath then gets up and walks after Alex.


	6. Chapter 6 A fair date

_'Maybe this was a mistake'_

Thought Olivia as she was walking down the walkway but then Alex comes up to her with bubblegum pink cotton candy on a stick in her hand and she laughs and says,

"I love it! I haven't been to one of these since I was a teenager! I love it that you bought me here Olivia!"

Olivia smiles as Alex pulls her down to some more rides. They ride the Ferris wheel, the 'Thunder bowl' and a few more fun rides when they run into Elliot and his family.

Elliot carries a armful of stuffed animals, flags and Kathy wrangles all the kids together and Olivia says,

"Thank you Elliot, for the tickets"

He shrugs it off and says,

"I just had a few extra, thought you could use them"

Olivia smiles then one of Elliot's younger girls pulls her down and whispers to Olivia,

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Olivia looks back at Alex and smiles then says,

"Well, we just started dating, I don't know"

The little girl pulls Olivia closer and says,

"She's pretty"

Olivia smiles and stands back up then says,

"Alex, these are Elliot's kids….kids, this is Alex"

All of the children say hi and Alex asks,

"Are you kids having a good time?"

They all answer with a resounding,

"YES!"

Everybody laughs then one of Elliot's children says,

"Daddy! I want to go ride on the 'Tilt-a-whirl'!" "Okay, just a minute. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Olivia says,

"Okay, bye Kathy, kids"

The kids pull their parents away before they can answer and Alex looks at a ride in front and gasps with delight and says,

"Oh, Olivia! Let's get on that please!"

She looks ahead at the ride and she hesitates a little then asks,

"Alex, are you sure?" "Yes! Oh, please! It was my favorite ride growing up!"

Olivia looks at the ride and thinks to herself,

"_Well, the ride is in progress, it may be awhile before I have to get on'_

Olivia looks up at the tall ride with cages that people walk into and a door slams in front holding them in and going around and around. The rides name is the zipper. Your stomach nearly falls out.

Just as they get up there and Olivia stands back to take it all in, the ride stops and people get out. Alex drags Olivia in a cage and when enough people enter in the other cages, the ride starts.

Olivia closes her eye while Alex screams in joy. Not the kind of joy Olivia would want to hear. She finally opens the eyes and looks around and sees Elliot.

Kathy looks up and sees Olivia in the ride and she asks her husband,

"Honey, is that Olivia? On the zipper?"

He turns around and sees his partner and chuckles then says,

"Yes, Alex must have pulled her on."

He sees Olivia mouthing,

"You are dead. Dead"

Kathy asks,

"What is she saying?"

Olivia thinks,

"_Inhuman torture, that's what I'll do"_

Elliot knows exactly what Olivia is saying but he tells Kathy,

"She's not saying anything, just….screaming"

The zipper keeps going and Elliot and Kathy watch the kids.


	7. Chapter 7 The Start of the next day

**A/N-I know that there has been a lot of fun up until now but you knew deep down the drama would have to come didn't you? **

**Please read and enjoy.**

The next morning, Elliot walked up to the police station and he saw his partner Olivia coming wearing dark sunglasses and _not_ looking happy. He chuckled to himself but he knew not to let her know so he asked her,

"You're not going to kill me?"

She groaned and said,

"You're lucky I'm too sick to kill you"

He opens the door and lets her in and he asks her,

"Did Alex enjoy it?"

A little smile comes across her face and she says,

"She loved it...she let me know later"

They go to their desks and sit down and he asks her,

"In the goodnight kiss?"

She just smiles and he asks another question,

"Will their be another date?"

She looks at him and smiles then says,

"Let's just get to work"

Elliot looks around and asks,

"Where is Alex?"

Olivia looks around and says,

"I don't know, she's usually here to meet us"

The hairs on back of Olivia's neck stand up but she shrugs it off and says,

"She's just running late, let's go get some coffee"

Before either one of them can get out of their chair, Captain Cragen comes out of his off and a clear picture of distaste and sadness in on his face and he says,

"Forget the coffee but you might want something stronger later"

The two partners look at each other then Elliot asks the captain,

"Why?"

Cragen sighs then says,

"We just got a call in on a attempted rape"

Olivia straightens up and asks,

"Where do we go?"

He doesn't answer for a second or two then he says,

"It's Alex"

Olivia and Elliot just look at him.


	8. Chapter 8 Attempted

Olivia and Elliot race to the hospital and Olivia's heart is racing a thousand times over.

She tries to put on a face of professional demeanor but Elliot can see right though it.

They walk through the emergency doors and Olivia flashes her badge to the nurses and says,

"We're from SVU. Where's Alex Cabot?"

One of the nurses points down the hall and says,

"Last curtain on your right"

Olivia and Elliot quickly walk down the hall and they come to the curtain, Olivia takes a deep breath and pulls it back then they see Alex and Olivia's heart breaks.

Alex is there sitting on the table with a black eye, swollen lip and bruises on her neck.

Her legs are dangling and Olivia sees rope burns around the ankles.

She and Elliot go to Alex and Olivia gives her a comforting hug then asks,

"What happened?"

Alex cries then says,

"I, I was coming to work this morning...I,I was so happy that I wasn't paying attention and th, the next thing I knew; I felt something around my ankles then I fell and I was being dragged into this ally..."

She cries and Elliot asks,

"Didn't anybody hear you?"

She wipes a tear away then says,

"I get up so early to leave that there wasn't anybody else on the street. Then he picked me up roughly and started beating the crap out of me. After he finished beating me, he started to do something to my neck but fortunately, one of my neighbors did come so he dropped me like a rock then ran." 

Olivia asks her,

"He did something to your neck?"

"Yes"

Alex shows them. It's like the start of a mark going upwards but you can also see the quick stop. Elliot asks,

"What is it?"

Olivia says to him,

"I don't know, I don't think it's a razor blade or anything like that, it looks...I don't know"

Elliot then asks Alex,

"Has anyone took pictures?"

Alex tells them,

"Yes, a nurse."

Olivia looks at Elliot then says,

"I want to go talk to that nurse"

Alex says,

"I was _so _scared! I wish I fought back harder"

Olivia's eyes soften and she says,

"Sweetie, it's okay. You survived, that's all that matters...Elliot and I are going to go talk to the nurse but we will be back"

Alex shakes her head and Olivia looks at Elliot and they go on out and see a young nurse and they ask,

"Excuse me, do you know who took the pictures of the attempted rape victim?"

The woman points down the hall to a other nurse standing and looking at charts and she says,

"Talk to her, she's the head nurse"

Elliot and Olivia go down to her, Olivia shows her the badge and asks,

"Did you take the pictures of Alex Cabot, the attempted rape victim?"

The woman shakes her head and says,

"Sure did. Not too many _attempted_ rape victims around here so it's easy to remember"

Elliot then says,

"When those pictures come back, send them to SVU labs, okay?" "Will do"

The nurse walks off and Elliot says,

"Looks like we got ourselves a wanna be vampire or something"

Olivia shakes her head then says,

"Let's hope Alex is his only victim"

Elliot shakes his head then says,

"Doubt it"

Olivia silently agrees then says,

"I'm going back to her"

Elliot says,

"Meet you at the station"

Elliot leaves and Olivia goes back to Alex.

**A/N-How did I do? I was planning on having Alex be raped but I just couldn't do it.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Last of the day

Later that day, Alex is released from the hospital, Olivia takes her home. As they walk down the street, Alex's eyes shift constantly around, watching her surroundings.

Olivia watches Alex and her heart breaks.

She knows from experience with past cases that Alex is wondering, _'Is that him?'_

They get in the taxi and when they go through a tunnel, Alex grabs Olivia's hand..._tight_...but it's not a hold out of love, it's fright, really.

They finally get to Alex's apartment building and only a mild comfort level is felt on Alex's behalf.

Alex gets her keys out and opens the door to her apartment and they come in, she looks around and Olivia asks,

"Do you want me to stay?"

Alex turns and looks at her and says,

"No, you go on home; you have stayed enough with me today"

Olivia laughs then asks,

"Are you saying you've had enough of me today?"

Alex only smiles and says,

"No, I could keep you but you need to go. I'll be okay"

Olivia sighs then says,

"Well, you call me if you need me"

Alex shakes her head then says,

"I will"

Olivia leaves her with a kiss and Alex deadlocks the door. She looks around her apartment and starts down the hall then she hears a loud wind and a crash and she looks around the room then she sees a chair has fell over on her balcony.

She breathes a sigh of relief then goes out there and picks it up then goes back in and locks the door, when she comes back in, she falls against the wall and says to herself,

"Everything 's okay. No need to panic"

She then goes to the bathroom and pours some warm water in the tub and she stands up to take off her clothes.

It's then that she really sees the small scar on her neck. Her swollen cheek. A tear comes down and she reaches and fills a bathroom cup with water and splashes it against the mirror.

She then takes off her blouse and sees the bruises on her chest.

She takes off her bra and remembers rough hands grabbing.

She takes off her skirt and panties and gets in the water. She lays her feet up against the faucet and she sees the rope burns around her ankles and she puts her feet under the water.

She remembers the rope pulling in the ally, her screaming.

She shakes her head and washes her hair. After rinsing the shampoo out, she hears a noise. She looks around and gets out quickly, dries off and puts her robe on and wanders out and looks around then hears a male voice. Her heart races and she goes to her door and looks out the peephole and realizes it's her neighbor bringing his kids home.

She sighs and realizes that she is hungry. She goes to her tiny kitchen and pulls off a banana from her buffet table and just as she unpeels it and starts to eat, she hears a screech and sees that a cat has jumped on her balcony.

She just goes to her CD collection and puts on some relaxing music. Then she goes back to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and pulls out some old spaghetti, heats it up. The CD scratches and she jumps.

After she heats the spaghetti up in the microwave, she eats it. Then washes and rinses her plate and goes into her bedroom, turns off the light and tries to go to sleep….not successfully.

She twists and turns and when she finally goes to sleep. Nightmares come.

She is being pulled into a ally, hands from nowhere grab her roughly, without any compassion, fists hit her face hard.

Hands touch her breasts. They explore then a knife comes up to her neck, The voice says something….but no sound comes out of his mouth.

Just then they hear another noise…it's help! He leaves.

But he stays with Alex.

She wakes up in sweat. She looks around, the clock beside her bed says 3:00 and she hears another noise. She reaches over for her cell phone and makes a phone call then asks in a broken tone,

"Olivia! Can you please come over?"

Alex hangs up and cries.


	10. Chapter 10 Shocks

**A/N-Thanks so much for all the favorite story, story alerts and everything, you guys are AWESOME! I would have got this chapter up earlier but if you felt like I did Saturday, you guys would understand. Well, read and enjoy.**

A soft knock comes on Alex's door. Alex is in her bed with her knees against her chest then she hears Olivia say,

"Alex, honey? I'm here"

A small smile comes to her face and she races for the door, looks out the peephole and sees Olivia and unlocks the door and throws it open and Olivia flies into her arms

Tears come out of Alex's eyes and Olivia says,

"Shh,shhh,come on Alex"

Oliva closes the door and locks it and she and Alex go to the bedroom. Alex gets in bed and pulls the covers to her chin and Olivia lays on the other side of her and says,

"It's okay Alex"

Alex cries and says,

"I just couldn't stay by myself anymore"

Olivia hugs her then says,

"That's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway"

Alex sniffles then says,

"I should be able too"

Olivia hugs her then Alex says like a hurt little child,

"Olivia?" "Yes, sweetie?"

A tear rolls down Alex's eyes then she says,

"There's ...something I didn't tell you"

Olivia looks at her straight in the eye and asks,

"What?"

Alex takes a deep breath then says,

"That...man..._person_ touched me"

Olivia says in a soothing tone,

"I know" "NO! HE TOUCHED ME! He just didn't do what I said in the hospital, he, he groped and...and with his fingers..."

Streaks of tears come rolling down violently and she says,

"He pulled on my skirt and panties and...and put his fingers inside of me!"

Olivia grasps her meaning and Alex falls on her crying and Olivia just holds her until she stops crying and goes to sleep.

{

A few hours later, the Alex and Olivia wake up, Alex looks at Olivia and she smiles then gets up and goes into the bathroom.

Olivia gets up and goes into the kitchen and looks in the cabinet for the coffee and takes it out and makes some. After a few minutes, Alex comes out, she goes over to the kitchen and stands in the door looking at Olivia then says,

"Thank you"

Olivia asks her,

"What for?" "For coming when I called and for staying with me"

Olivia smiles then says,

"I was happy too"

She then pours them both a cup of coffee and hands Alex her cup and Olivia takes a sip of coffee then takes a breath then asks Alex,

"How come you didn't tell me…what he did before?"

Alex sits down at her round, black kitchen table then says,

"I guess I was ashamed….and it doesn't have any DNA, it's not like you can use it"

Olivia shakes her head and puts her hand over Alex's and says,

"You can tell me anything"

Alex smiles then they both go quiet and sip their coffee then Olivia gets a text message, she looks at it and it says,

'**We have a new case. Meet me at the station. E.'**

Olivia clicks off the text then says,

"I have to go. Will you be okay?"

Alex shakes her head and Olivia gives her a kiss on the forehead then leaves and she gets up and goes and locks the door after her.

{

Olivia walks into the station and she sees Elliot and she asks,

"What's going on?"

He gets his jacket off the back of his chair then says,

"We have a rape, let's go"

They turn and leave.

{

Elliot parks the car and Olivia gets out and she looks around and Elliot sees her and asks,

"What is it Olivia?" "This is Alex's neighborhood"

He looks around then says,

"Great" He says sarcastically.

She looks up the street then says,

"Let's go"

They walk a short way to the crime scene and see policeman taping it off and she sees Melinda and she asks,

"What have we got?"

Melinda sees them and stands up and says,

"A 23 year old, she was raped and killed"

Elliot asks,

"Time of death?"

Melinda tells them,

"I have it at least two hours ago"

Olivia says,

"Just as the sun was coming up"

Melinda sadly says,

"It was probably the last thing she saw"

Elliot asks,

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" "No, but something you need to see"

She stands back and they finally see the body. The girl has her clothes torn and you can rope burns around her ankles and her throat slash from end to end and at the apparent start of the neck slash; a sick little downward turn of the person's knife .

Olivia gasps and Elliot stands in shock.


	11. Chapter 11 Weapon of choice

**A/N-In this chapter, I am going to use...um, creative license in making a weapon that is used in the rapes. You'll understand as you read and I hope ya'll approve! I have put a new profile picture on my page, tell me if you like it!**

Olivia and Elliot opened the doors to the morgue and they see the latest victim laying on the slab and Olivia's eyes go straight to the neck and it takes all she can to tear her eyes away. Melinda turns around from talking to her assistant and she says,

"I was expecting you guys"

Elliot sighs and he asks her,

"How far have you got with the body?"

Melinda walks over to the slab and looks down at the poor woman and she says,

"Not very far, just finished washing and bagging the clothes"

Melinda points to the bag of clothes on a table then Olivia asks,

"It's pretty obvious but can you tell cause of death?"

Melinda points to the victim's neck and says,

"Severed artery...sliced her neck from one end to the other, she most likely bled out but I'll know more when I finish my examination"

Olivia sighs then says,

"Do you know anything about the weapon?"

Melinda looks at her and says,

"I had NO idea until my assistant, William had a look at her"

A young, Asian man turns around from the x rays that he is looking at and he says,

"I knew the moment I saw it"

Olivia asks,

"How is that William?"

He shrugs and says,

"It's a fishing knife, one of the ways I made it through college was by fishing, I still do it so I recognized it"

Elliot then says;

"I go fishing with my Uncle, I've never seen it"

William shakes his head and says,

"That's because it's fairly new and rare….I have searched all over and only found it at one store here in Manhattan"

Olivia looks at the wound and asks,

"What type of knife is it?"

William goes over and looks at the wound on the corpse then says,

"The tip of it is a scraper, the rest is a long fillet blade…you can remove the scraper with a quick movement"

Olivia then says,

"Thanks William"

He shakes his head and says, "No problem" Then goes back over to the x rays then Olivia says,

"Well, we know the weapon now, do we know anything else about her?"

Melinda picks up a file and opens it and says,

"I ran her prints through the system first thing, I always do that, I think they need identity A.S.A.P…..her name is Jade Perkins, 23….she was a dental assistant"

Elliot then asks,

"What was she doing walking out there at that time of morning?"

Melinda shakes her head and says,

"We'll never know"

Elliot looks downward at her feet covered up by the sheet and he asks,

"What can you tell us about the rope burns?"

Melinda goes down and uncovers Jade's feet then says,

"Typical rope burn and from what kind of rope I can't tell you."

Olivia looks at her friend and asks,

"What's wrong Melinda?"

Melinda looks at her and sighs and shakes her head and says,

"I think we have worked together too long….."

She covers up the feet then says,

"It's what I did find and what I didn't" "What?" asks Olivia and looks at Elliot.

Melinda then says,

"I found injuries sufficient to a rape, bruising on the shoulders and breast area, face beat in and on her inner thigh. Her panties were torn but…." "What Melinda?" asks Olivia.

"There was no semen found."

Olivia cocks her eye and says,

"He used a condom"

Melinda then tells her,

"No, you don't understand…there was no sign of forced penetration…any sign of penetration"

Realization dawns on Olivia then she says,

"Are you saying she was…." "Let me finish with her and I'll tell you more then" Melinda tells them. Olivia and Elliot look at each other then Elliot says,

"Okay we'll wait on your report"

They tell Melinda bye and turn around and leave then Elliot says when they get out the room,

"William says there is only one store that sells that knife so let's go look it up and go there"

Olivia says,

"Maybe we'll run into some luck there"

They leave to go their office.

{

Olivia and Elliot walk into a store and they see a young woman and Olivia shows her badge then says,

"My name is Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler, we're with Special Victims Unit. We're here to ask about a knife….a fishing knife"

The female worker scoffs then asks:

"Could you be a little specific? We only sell about a 100"

Olivia then says, "I'm sorry, the knife we are asking about is a rare knife, a new one…."

The woman gets understanding and says,

"I know the one, come with me"

They follow the woman through several aisles then they finally come to a long case and she takes out one of the knives and holds it up and says,

"Last one"

Elliot takes a look at the splendid knife with white oak handle and a knife blade like the weapon is described by William and he says,

"They must have sold pretty fast"

The sales clerk looks at him and says,

"They only sent us three"

Olivia looks in disbelief and says,

"We heard they were rare"

The sales clerk then tells them,

"That isn't the half of it, these knives are worth 90 bucks"

Olivia's eyes bulge out and she says,

"90 dollars for a knife! What is it? Made of gold?"

The woman smiles then says,

"Close enough, the rarest of white oak wood for the handle and the blade and scrapper are made out of 50% pure silver and something else I can't recall"

Elliot then asks,

"So with only two sold you must remember the people who bought the knives"

She puts the knife back then looks at Olivia and Elliot then says,

"Sure do….the first one was bought by some fishing museum here in Manhattan and the other one…."

The lady closes her eyes and shivers then Elliot asks,

"What's wrong?"

She looks at them both and says,

"The other person….all I can tell you is he bought the knife up to the counter and gave it to me in the case. Didn't say a word, just bought the knife and left, it was the one time I wished you needed a permit to buy these things"

Olivia asks,

"What can you tell me about his body?"

The sales lady shakes her head then says,

"I can just tell you that the person is white, about maybe 5'6", 5'7", other than that; nothing, he was covered from head to toe, just a bit on the face. Wore sunglasses the whole time in the store"

Olivia looks at Elliot then asks the sales clerk,

"Well, buying a 90 dollar knife, he must have used a credit card"

She sadly shakes her head and says,

"You would think so, no, just calmly pulled out a 100 dollars, slapped it down and left"

Elliot asks,

"Where is this fishing museum?" "Upper east side, Parks and Recreation street"

Olivia says thanks and they leave and she says when they are outside,

"I guess being responsible cops, let's go check out the museum but my gut is on the other guy"

Elliot shakes his head and says,

"I'll go check out the museum, I'll see you back at the station"

She shakes her head then they go their separate ways.

[

A few hours later, at the end of the day, back at Alex's apartment; she is in front of the television set and her eyes is glued on it. The news is on and it is a male reporter telling them about the gruesome killing the police found that morning. A knock comes at the door and Alex gasps in surprise then she hears Olivia's voice:

"Alex? Sweetie, it's me"

She goes to unlock the door and she flies into Olivia's arm when it opens. They hug and Olivia hears the news on the T.V. and asks,

"Watching some T.V.?"

Alex closes the door and locks it then says,

"Just the news, they are talking about the body they found"

Olivia takes off her jacket and throws it on the back of the couch then asks,

"What are they saying?"

Alex sits down and says,

"They found the body on the next block, she had the basically the same injuries I had but they didn't say anything about the rope burns…she had the rope burns didn't she?"

Olivia shake her head then says,

"We found out about the weapon he used, it's a rare fishing knife just made. We had a few leads and Elliot checked out one but that turned out to be a dead end. The other one….it was dead from the start"

"I'm sorry"

Olivia signals for Alex to come closer and Alex lays her head down on her lover's chest and Olivia says,

"I've been thinking….with this killer/ rapist still loose, I think I should move in"

She doesn't see Alex smile and she says,

"Now, I know you might protest but it's just until we catch…"

Alex interrupts her and says,

"I would love for you to"

Olivia looks at her and smiles warmly and Alex just lays her head back down and Olivia sits back.


	12. Chapter 12 Breaking Dawn killer

**A/N-The type of knife is what I made up in the last chapter, I don't know if there is such a fillet knife or not, I just had it to go along with my story. Thanks so much for reading, putting it on alert and favorite's! Every one of you guys and gals rock and are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

The alarm clock went off and Olivia put a arm out to stop it and she turned over and looked at Alex who she thought was still asleep. Alex was on her right side and facing Olivia...Olivia tried to get out of bed quietly but Alex said softly,

"Do you have to go?"

Olivia looks at her and crawls back under the covers and kisses the top of Alex's head and asks her,

"I thought you were asleep"

Alex smiles and says,

"I woke up"

Olivia smiles and tenderly kisses Alex on the lips then says,

"Yeah, I have to go"

She gives her another quick kiss then gets up and goes and gets in the shower. Alex sits up, smiles and looks around the room.

A little while later, Olivia comes out of the shower and drying her hair with a towel then she smells coffee brewing and she says to herself,

"I could get used to this"

She gets dressed and goes outside to the kitchen and she says,

"I'll take some coffee to go, I'm going to be late"

Alex turns to the cabinets and ruffles through for a coffee cup that you can take on the go, pours some, brings it to her and they share a long kiss between each other. Olivia then leaves and Alex locks the door.

[

While going down the steps, Olivia pauses at each step looking up and down the street and she doesn't see a lone woman walking or signs of a killer so she goes to her car and gets in. She slowly goes down the street, looking at the right then the left then when she doesn't see anything, she just drives on.

When Olivia is out of sight of the streets, a woman comes out in jogging pants and a jacket, she carefully looks up and down the block and satisfied, she takes off down the steps from her apartment building and makes it down to the next block. And just as she starts to go to the block after that, a rope from no where comes around her ankles and with her screaming and clawing, she is dragged into the dirty ally.

{

Later when Olivia is sitting at her desk, Cragen comes up behind her and throws down a newspaper and it screams the headline-**'Breaking Dawn Killer/ rapist at loose'.** Olivia looks at the captain and picks it up and she asks,

"What's this?"

Cragen gives a disgusted sigh then says,

"The newest edition of the paper, they have decided to call this character, **'The Breaking Dawn killer'**"

Sarcastically Olivia says,

"Wonderful" "'**Breaking Dawn'?"**

Cragen says,

"My secretary says that is the 4th title in the **'Twilight' **series, obviously they are trying to make some kind of score with it"

Just then Fin speaks up and says,

"Whatever it is, maybe it will make women more aware of what's going on and not be a victim"

Just then the phone rings and Elliot answers and Cragen says,

"Maybe, but when our cases start getting headlines like this, the pressure builds up so get ready"

Elliot hangs up and says,

"We just got more pressure, we got another one"

Olivia stands up and gets her jacket and says,

"Let's go"

Elliot then says,

"This one is alive at least"

Olivia looks at him and he grabs his jacket and they go.

{

They walk into the same hospital where Alex was taken to, this time Elliot shows a badge to a nurse, she points to a curtain and they go in, Olivia pulls back a curtain and sees a young lady sitting on a table with the same rope burns around her ankles, her face in a bloody mess and horrible bruises all over her body. Olivia's heart drops and she looks at Elliot and they carefully walk up to the victim and start asking questions.

"I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler, we're here to ask you a few questions, um, what's your name?"

The woman sniffs then says,

"Alisa, Alisa Bridges"

Olivia writes it down then asks,

"Can you tell me what happened?"

A tear falls down Alisa's cheek and she said,

"I was going out for my morning jog….I had heard about this creep but…."

She gives a sarcastic laugh then says,

"I thought I could be so careful you know, just before I took off, I looked around and thought I was safe but…."

Olivia sadly shakes her head and she tells them almost the exact thing that Alex told them a few days ago. She then confirms what the person looks like…exactly what the store clerk said at the fishing store, not much help but it confirms it then Olivia looks at Elliot and gives him a look and he says,

"I'm going to go talk to the nurse"

He leaves and Olivia puts her pad and pencil away then walks up closer to Alisa then asks,

"Alisa, I'm going to ask you something personal, I hope you don't mind but it has to do with the case. I'm not going to write it down, you can just tell me and it won't go any further, okay?

Alisa shakes her head and Olivia thinks on it then asks,

"You said the killer didn't penetrate you but did ….he fondle you and…put his fingers inside of you?"

Alisa looks at her in shock and a tear falls down and she shakes her head sadly then asks Olivia,

"How did you know?"

Olivia says,

"The last victim had torn panties but now penetration like there would be….there will be no DNA from this so we think that's why this killer/rapist is doing this"

The woman cries then she asks,

"So no one will know?" "Not unless you want to tell them" says Olivia.

Alisa just cries and Olivia softly leaves the room and she sees her partner and she asks,

"Did you talk to the nurse?"

He smiles then says,

"You know I just said that to leave you two….Olivia, if that girl was raped just a block from the last one and two blocks from Alex; where do you think he is going?"

Olivia stares at him and says,

"I don't know but he has got a mission"

The partners walk out of the hospital and down to the station.


	13. Chapter 13 Son of a

Before Olivia and Elliot even get out to the car, the text message on her cell phone beeps and she looks at it and Elliot asks,

"Who is it?"

She looks at him and says,

"Alisa..."

She looks back up at the hospital and she says,

"I'll be right back"

She goes in and down the hall to the cubicle where Alisa is. Alisa looks up at her with tears still streaking down and she says,

"I'm sorry but I remembered something"

Olivia says,

"That's okay, you can call me anytime. What is it? 

She closes her eyes and tears squeeze out and she says,

"He spoke"

Olivia looks at her in shock then says,

"What did he say?"

Alisa shrugs her shoulders then says,

"That's just it, nothing unusual. The same crap every rapist gives, 'Don't scream', 'I'll kill you', words like that but…." "What?" asks Olivia.

"There was something….wrong….different about this voice. It wasn't deep, throaty….it was, I don't know. This is stupid, I shouldn't have bothered you"

Olivia speaks up and says,

"No, anything you can tell me is helpful. You tell me anything else you remember Alisa"

Alisa shakes her head and Olivia hugs her and walks back out to the car where Elliot is and he asks,

"What is it?"

Olivia opens the door and says,

"I'll tell you in the car"

They get in and drive back to the station.

{

Olivia and Elliot walk into the station and see that they have the large chalkboard up with Alex and the other victims on the chart. Olivia takes off her jacket and says,

"I see you have the board out"

Cragen says,

"Well, with this case, we need all we can get to figure it out"

Elliot notices a road map next to the pictures and red marks put where the rapist/killer has attacked. But he notices how it is extended and he asks,

"What's this?"

Fin looks at the map then says to Elliot,

"We're trying to figure out where this sicko is going next"

He looks at the board with some thoughts going in his mind then Munch asks,

"Alex was the first victim right?"

Olivia looks at him and says,

"Right…then Jade Perkins and now Alisa Bridges"

He walks closer up to the board to look at the pictures and Olivia asks,

"What are you thinking Munch?"

He points to the picture of Alisa and asks,

"She's alive, right?"

Olivia says,

"Yes, she was lucky"

He then says,

"Maybe not so lucky…"

He then points to Jade's picture and asks,

"But she's dead? And Alex was the first victim right?"

Cragen asks,

"Where are you going with this?"

Munch looks at them all then says,

"You don't see it? None of you guys?"

Everybody shakes their heads and he sighs then says,

"Alex was the first, she lived, this girl died and the girl today lived. I don't think it was by chance; I think he picks and chooses"

Olivia looks at all the pictures in shock then she says,

"S.O.B. is playing us, he's picking who lives and who dies"

Elliot then says,

"That may not be all "

Everybody looks at him and Fin asks,

"What?"

Elliot then tells them,

"According to this map, this piece of crap is going into the city with the strings of murder, he'll be in the heart of the city within a week if I guess right"

Fin walks up to the board and says,

"And that's not all, he'll also be right in the heart of the business ladies in the middle of the week"

Olivia then says,

"Those girls will be sitting ducks"

Munch says,

"Maybe we can go warn them, have them take off or do something while this is going on"

Olivia says,

"Doubt it, those pimps of those girls would rather kill their own grandmothers than lose all that money"

Cragen then says,

"We'll warn them anyway but right now let's work on the matters at hand"

Olivia turns back to the board and looks at it while all her co-workers talk in the background.

{

Later, after a exhausting day, Olivia finally comes home to Alex. She calls to Alex,

"I'm home!"

Olivia unlocks the door and comes in to see her beautiful girlfriend in the kitchen mixing something and she asks,

"What's that?"

Alex looks up and smiles and says,

"Just some slaw I'm putting together"

Olivia throws down her keys and takes off her jacket and says,

"I didn't know you cooked"

Alex laughs and says,

"I don't, I just put this together. I figured I had to be doing something"

Olivia goes over and gets a fork and takes a bite, Alex looks at her and Olivia says,

"Good"

Olivia puts down the fork in the sink and Alex goes to plating the table then Olivia takes a deep breath then asks,

"Alex, the other day when….did he say anything to you?"

Alex freezes in her spot for a moment but then she goes back to putting plates down then asks,

"Why?"

Olivia scratches her head then says,

"We got a new victim, a live one and she said he spoke to her but there was something….weird about his voice. Did he speak to you?"

Alex turns to get the silverware when she stops and closes her eyes then says,

"I, I think so"

Olivia asks,

"Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I really don't remember, it all happened so fast!"

Olivia goes over to her and holds her and says tenderly,

"Shhh, it's okay"

Olivia then says,

"Come on, let's sit down and eat some slaw"

Alex laughs and says,

"We have some more than that, I ordered some chicken in"

Olivia laughs and they sit down and Alex gets some glasses out and hands Olivia the chicken and they sit down to eat when Alex says,

"Olivia, I made a decision, I'm going back to work"

Olivia looks up at her and asks,

"Are you sure?"

Alex takes a bite of her slaw then says,

"I have to. They may give my job to someone else"

Olivia laughs then says,

"I don't think so. You are too good of a A.D.A"

Alex says,

"Thank you" "You really don't have too you know" Olivia tells her,

Alex picks out a chicken leg then says,

"Yes, I do. I'll be okay"

Olivia says,

"Okay"

But Olivia looks at her in concern while Alex doesn't see.


	14. Chapter 14 The Start of Mistakes

**A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner on this story. I got a review last week that did make me mad and I had to calm down. If you don't like the story and don't like that it's slash; here's a idea. DON'T hit the review button and don't! call my reviewers stupid because they are not! Everybody rocks on here! I would say more but I'm going on with the story.**

Olivia and Alex were together in the kitchen drinking coffee and Alex said, "You don't have to take me to work"

Olivia puts down her coffee cup and says,

"I want to"

Alex smiles and takes a bite of toast and puts it down and Olivia says, "Let's go"

Alex picks up her purse and she follows Olivia out with Alex making sure the door is locked.

{

Alex opens the door to her office and she looks around like she is seeing it for the first time. Olivia stands behind her and asks, "Are you going to be all right?"

Alex looks back at her then says,

"Yes"

She goes around to her desk and puts down her briefcase on the desk and Olivia comes up to her and says, "Call me if you need me"

Alex smiles and says, "I will" Then they share a passionate kiss then Olivia leaves for work.

{

No sooner does Olivia get in the door of the station then Elliot says,

"Let's go"

Olivia says, "Hello to you to". He just tells her, "We just got a call. Body was found five blocks from Alex's"

Realization dawns on Olivia very quickly then she says, "Son of a …"

Elliot smiles then says, "We know what he is, let's go get him"

They go out the door and walk to the car and Elliot asks, "How's Alex?"

They get in and Olivia says, "I just dropped her off"

Elliot shakes his head and turns the keys then says,

"It says something about her character wanting to come back to work this soon"

Olivia silently agrees then says, "I know, but I'm still worried"

He drives off and says, "Let's just go catch this killer"

{

A short drive later Elliot and Olivia stand in a dirty alleyway and a police officer in a blue uniform tapes off the place and Olivia and Elliot go up and Melinda is already over the body working taking the body temperature then Olivia says, "I was hoping against hope that when we got here, she would be alive"

Melinda says,

"No such luck"

Elliot says,

"She's a police officer, but she's not one of ours, who is she?"

Melinda says,

"Her identification says Nina George, that's her sister over there by the ambulance"

Olivia and Elliot look over and see a crying woman standing by the ambulance and Melinda says, "From what I understand, it's the sister who lives here. This sister came to see about protecting her sister"

Elliot says, "Makes sense, she thought she could protect her being a cop"

Melinda shakes her head then says, "She just didn't know, if would be her needing protection" Olivia then says, "She's African-American, first time he's killed a black woman"

Elliot says, "Shows he's not bigoted in killing"

Melinda smiles a bit but her trained eyes go to the badge and she sees a smudge on the badge but doesn't say anything.

{

Elliot drive the car up prostitute alley, the girls start walking away and Olivia gets out shouting, "We're not here to arrest anybody, we're here to talk"

That makes the girls stay where they are but they don't move any more closer to Olivia and Elliot. Some man comes up to them and Olivia and Elliot look at each other and they can tell with the mans arrogant swagger that he is the girl's pimp and he asks, "Hey, what's going on, why are you scaring everybody?"

Olivia walks confidently up to him and says, "We're not here to scare anybody, we're here to warn" The pimp takes a wooden toothpick and puts it in his mouth then asks,

"What are you warning about?" This time Elliot says, "It's about this **'Breaking Dawn killer', **I'm sure even a guy like you has heard about it and I'm sure these fine ladies"

The pimp looks around and notices the girls coming closer to hear and he says,

"Yeah, I heard but that's blocks from here"

Olivia shakes her head then says, "Yeah, for now but he's moving"

The pimp asks, "Moving?"

Elliot takes out the map showing the direction they think the killer is going and he says,

"From what's been happening with the rapes and murders, this guy is moving rapidly and from what we have determined, he's coming this way" Olivia then says, "From what we see every day, this guy will be here in about 4 or 5 days"

The pimp looks around and sees the girls nervous reaction so he says, "You ain't here to warn, you here to scare with stories"

Olivia then slams his head down on the hood of the car and says, "Listen, HAROLD, this ain't no scaring game, this is real life…this **'Breaking Dawn' **monster just killed a female cop. He's not going to feel no shame in slicing these pretty little girl's necks"

Harold stands himself up and tries to be cool again in front of the girls and he says,

"My girls can take care of themselves"

Olivia and Elliot look at each other and Olivia says, "Like I said, we just came to warn"

They start to get in the car when Olivia says, "Girls, this sick guy grabs the girls by a rope and pulls them into a alley, just watch out for that"

They get in the car and drive off and Elliot says to Olivia, "We did all we can, we warned them" Olivia looks around and says, "Yeah"

{

Elliot and Olivia walk into the station and before they can sit down at their desks, they are met by Melinda who says, "I have something both you guys will be interested in seeing"

The police officers look at each other and they follow Melinda down to the morgue and then she opens the door and goes in and stands behind the corpse of the newest victim and says, "I saw something at the scene" Olivia asks, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Melinda says, "I wasn't sure, I wanted to do some tests, I just got them back"

Elliot asks, "Well?"

Melinda hands them a folder and she says,

"It was a smudged print…"

Olivia looks up at her hopeful then Melinda continues, "Not enough to get any identification on the prints"

Olivia sighs and closes the file and says, "Another dead end"

Elliot tells her, "But he's starting to make mistakes Liv" Melinda then says, "And it also shows that apparently he's not wearing gloves Olivia"

Olivia gives a bleak smile then says,

"Thank you Melinda" "I'll let you guys know if I find anything else"

Elliot and Olivia walk out of the morgue and Elliot sensing his partner's defeated mood, he says, "It is getting better Liv" "Sigh, I guess"

They sit down at their desks and Elliot says, "This is the first time we have been at these desks all day"

Olivia says, "And it's only noon"

Elliot looks at his watch then says, "12:04…come on, let's go get some lunch"

Olivia smiles and says, "WE just sat down and now you want to leave?" Elliot smiles then says, "Kathy didn't make that big of a breakfast, let's go" She gets up and says,

"Well, I could go for a tomato soup and sandwich"

Elliot thinks then says, "There's a perfect place near the courthouse"

Olivia smiles then says, "Let's go"

[

Up in Alex's office, she walks around the room. She looks out the window and sees rows and rows of people walking up and down the sidewalks and going into restaurants, banks and other buildings. She remembers leaving that morning and she tries to block it out by going to her desk and picking up a file. The file talks about a unrelated rape from her case. She remembers the rope coming on her ankles.

She reads about what awful things that rapist does to his victim. Alex remembers the beating she got from her rapist. She closes her eyes and tries to block it out but she reads about how the rapist in the file violated her and Alex remembers the hands roaming her body and fingers entering her.

She reads about how the rapist told his victim to shut up and she remembers the words her rapist says. Tears start to come to Alex's face but then she hears a knock on the door and she says come in while she stifles the tears and her girlfriend comes in and says, "El and I came to take you to lunch. Can you come?"

Alex looks down then says, "Sure, let's go" She grabs her purse and leaves.


	15. Chapter 15 Caught a Break

Later that night, back at Alex's apartment, she and Olivia were in bed and they started kissing. Soft kisses at first but the kisses grew passionately, a fire was burning.

Alex tried to lose herself into the kisses, but the memories of the groping hands stays in her mind.

Olivia slides her hand down Alex's back and rests on her thigh. She senses her lover's hesitation, and she asks, "Alex?"

A tear falls down her cheek and she says, "I'm sorry Olivia." Olivia gives her a reassuring smile and just shifts her body and holds Alex and says, "It's okay. Lie down" Alex lays her head down on Olivia's breast and cries herself to sleep.

[

Hours later, Olivia is in a car with Elliot and they are driving down a road and Olivia groans and says,

"It seems like this is all we ever do anymore, drive to where the latest **'Breaking Dawn'** victim is"

Elliot sighs and says, "We'll get him Olivia" Olivia turns her head and looks out the window, not knowing whether to believe her partner or not.

Elliot puts his finger to his teeth and thinks then asks Olivia, "Liv?" She turns her head and asks, "Hum?"my

He notices the traffic backing up and he slows down and asks her, "When did you know you were a lesbian?" She looks at him and cocks her eyebrow then asks, "Where did this come from?"

He sighs then says, "Richard came home the other day and he had got into a heated fight with a friend of his and he kept calling him, 'gay', 'queer' and all that"

Olivia laughs at that then says, "El, do you know how many friends, that when we got into a argument, that was the first thing we called each other? Remember, we were taught growing up that being gay was something sinister"

Elliot shakes his head then says, "Yeah, I know…it just got us to talking" Olivia asks,

"About being gay?" Elliot says, "Yeah"

She looks around then asks him, "What did you say?" "Well, he asked what I would do if he was gay or one of the girls" She looks at him and asks, "What did you tell him?"

This time, he looks at her and says, "I told him that I honestly don't know but I would love him or the girls always, no matter what"

She smiles and he says, "You never did answer the question" She turns to him then asks, "About when did I know I was a lesbian?" He smiles then says, "Yeah"

She thinks on that, "I think I always did, I just tried to fight it"

He thinks very carefully then asks, "So you think you were born a lesbian?"

She looks at him and says, "I believe so…you think otherwise?"

Elliot says, "God says he gives us a choice, I choose to believe that"

She thinks on that then says, "When did you choose to be straight?"

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I didn't, I always was" She nods her head then says, "Exactly because as I said before, we were always taught that being gay was bad" Elliot says to that, "My dad never did say anything about being gay"

She thinks on that then asks him, "But he did encourage you to have relationships with women didn't he?" That gives him a bit of a bone to chew on and then he says, "My earliest memory with my old man was going through the park…there was this woman

and I suppose her daughter and I remember him whistling…it was a wolf whistle I realize now…she turned and smiled and said something to me about the girl. Then after that it was some kind of comment about women almost every day" "He was encouraging you to have the 'normal' relationship" She puts her hands up and makes the quotation marks around the word 'normal';

He smiles then says, "I guess he was"

They notice the traffic moving again and she says, "I don't think there's ever going to be an answer that everybody is happy with"

He puts the car in a shift and sighs then says, I guess not….thanks for talking"

She smiles at him then says, "No problem"

{

They get to the crime scene and go up to the victim who is sitting on a gurney with all of the same telling signs of being the victim of this crazy person. Olivia walks up to her sitting on there crying and the rope burns on her ankles and Olivia tenderly says, "I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. What's your name?"

The girl doesn't say anything for a few minutes then says, "June" "Can you tell us what happened?": She tells them the same story that all the others have but then she tells them something different,

"H-h-he was putting hi-his fingers…when a shot rang out and then I realized…."

She breaks off then Olivia asks, "He was shot?"

Fin walks up to her and says, "Yeah, we may finally have a break in this"

He holds up a bag with a bloody bullet in it and Elliot asks, "Who shot him?"

Fin points to a man and woman over by a police car and talking to a officer then he says, "Them, a Sam and Diane Cummings. The neighborhood has finally had enough and started a neighborhood watch program. They said they heard a noise and came out to investigate, Sam says he never goes anywhere without his gun."

Olivia just says "Thanks" and she and Elliot walk over and Olivia asks Sam, "You shot him?"

The man looks at her and says, "Yeah, I think I got him good"

Olivia takes out her notebook and begins writing things down and asks him, "What made you come out here?"

Sam nods his head toward June then says, "Her screams" "When you came out what did you see?"

Sam thinks about it then says, "Somebody all in black, you know, like those long jackets that kids wear these days…."

Olivia writes it down then asks, "What else?" He says, "It was really a blur after that…."

He turns to his wife and asks, "Diane, what did you see?"

She shakes her head then says, "Pretty much the same thing he saw, except…." Olivia notices that she pauses and asks, "What?" "Well, it seemed as if he was walking with a limp, now, it may have been because Sam just shot him but it did seem like that"

Olivia smiles and writes it all down then says, "Thank you"

Elliot looks at her and says, "What did I tell you?" She practically floats on air back to the victim and gives her a police card and tells her to call anytime then she and Elliot go back to the station.

{

Back at the A.D.A's office, Alex sits at her desk when the door opens and in walks a

man in a brown three piece suit and he sits down in the chair across from Alex's desk and she says, "Sit down Josh" He gives a faint smile and says, "Do you remember the Hardwood case?"

She sighs and puts her hand on her forehead and says, "With so much going on, I have let it completely leave my mind"

Ted nods his head then says, "We go to trail on it tomorrow" Alex looks at him in shock then asks, "Tomorrow?" He nods his head again and says, "We can assign it to someone else Alex" This time she vehemently shakes her head no and she says, "I have been going over and over this case Josh for months, I can do it"

He looks at her and cocks his eyebrow and asks, "Are you sure?" "Yes"

He stands up and straightens his vest then says, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow"

She says goodbye to him and when he leaves, she shuffles through the papers and files on her desk until she finds a file marked 'Hardwood', she opens the file, sees a picture of a evil, baby faced rapist and she sits back and sighs.

[

The door to the morgue swings open and in walks Olivia and Elliot, Melinda looks up from a file she is reading and when she sees the duo, she puts the file down and she says, "I'm surprised you didn't come sooner"

Elliot gives a little laugh then says, "Believe me, it took Captain Cragen, myself and the whole squad almost to get her to wait this long"

Olivia looks at him with a sharp look then turns to Melinda and asks, "Have you got anything?" Melinda puts the file down that she is looking at and she picks up another file and hands it to Olivia and says as she opens it, "As you can see, not really anything. I couldn't match the blood to anybody in the system" Olivia asks, "What about international?" Melinda shakes her head and says, "Nothing there either"

Olivia drops the file on a slab then says, "Another dead end" Melinda says, "Not really, I did get something" This time Elliot asks, "What?" Melinda looks thoughtful then says,

"I found something interesting in the blood, the blood tested positive for the presence of drugs. What I cannot tell you without some more viable DNA" Olivia and Elliot look at each other and she says, "Thank you Melinda" They leave the morgue and outside the door, look at each other then go back to work.


	16. Chapter 16 I love you

Olivia walked into the station the next morning and saw her partner Elliot at his desk going over some paperwork and she sat down, almost in amazement and she said, "This is the first time in almost a week you haven't called me to go out first thing" Elliot looks up at her and says, "No calls...I don't think we're going to get one...this morning"

She looks at him and asks, "Why?" "I think when that guy Sam Cummings shot him, he got him good" Says Elliot and Olivia sits back then says, "I just wonder how bad" "Bad enough that he can't get out and kill or rape a woman, that's all that matters"

Olivia thinks on that then asks, "I wonder for how long though'" "Don't look a gift horse in a mouth Olivia, just be thankful he's stopped for awhile"

She tries to smile at that then asks, "El, can I ask you for a favor?" "Sure" He tells her.

She then says, "Alex is going to court this morning for the first time since...I got some office business to do after while, can you...?

He smiles and says, "Sure, what time?" She smiles at her best friend/partner and says, "Court session starts at 11" "I'll be there" He puts a toothpick in his mouth and goes back to work then Cragen comes in and says, "We got to go" Olivia asks, "A body? Live or dead?" He looks at her and a little smile starts to come up but it disappears and he says, "Neither, it's a break in at a local hospital"

Olivia looks at Elliot and they leave.

{

Alex opens the door to her office and steps in. She goes over and picks up a file marked Hardwood and she looks at it. She closes her eyes to steel herself to read

It then a few minutes later, she reads the information then closes the file and turns

and goes to the window and looks out.

[

Olivia and Elliot walk into a hospital pharmacy room and look around at policemen going over the broken room and a man in a three piece suit walks up to them and asks, "May I help you?" Elliot says, "I'm detective Elliot Stabler and this is my partner detective Olivia Benson. We're from SVU and we're here about the break-in" The man looks at them curiously then asks, "What is detectives from SVU coming down here on a routine break in?" Olivia then says, "It may not be so routine, this break in may have something to do with a case we are working on. What do you know is missing?"

The man shrugs his shoulders then says, "They haven't told me but I figure it was just a junkie looking for drugs" Olivia shakes her head then a woman comes up and hands him a list then he looks and widens his eyes then says, "It wasn't a ordinary robbery with these things" Elliot and Olivia look at him and he hands her the list and she says,

"Look at this, everything you would need to recover from a gunshot" Elliot reads the list off, "Sutures, bandages, wrapping, rubbing alcohol and a lot of morphine. But Liv, why would he need that drug?"

She looks at the list and her eyes widen and she whispers "I don't know". Elliot leaves the list with her and goes over to the broken cabinet and sees blood all over the broken glass then he says, "I'm going to get a sample of this blood sent over to Warner just to verify that its the same guy" Olivia agrees then says, "We're going to need a copy of this list sent over to our station" The guy shakes his head then moves off. Elliot then says, "He's making mistakes Liv, we're going to get him" She looks around the room

then up at the security camera on top of the wall then asks, "Do you think we got lucky with this?" She points to the camera and Elliot looks up and smiles.

[

Alex sits at her desk with the file open and she reads what the rapist in there that she is trying to convict has done to that victim and she says to herself, "I can do this, just hold on Alex" She goes back to reading.

{

Back at the station, Olivia and Elliot are in a darkened room with another man on the controls of the video showing the hospital tape. Elliot then says, "None of the victims actually saw him, the only one who ever saw the person was that woman from the store"

Just then on video, the door opens and in comes a person and Olivia says, "He's still in disguise, he was smart; knew that there would be a security camera" Elliot points to the picture then says, "He's a bit more pudgy than we were told" Olivia asks the video guy,

"Can you have the picture come in better?" The guy shakes his head then says, "No, sorry"

Elliot then asks his partner, "Olivia? Do you see that? Blood is dripping from his arm" "Well, we know where the wound is now" Olivia then says, "Look…." The killer /rapist takes off the glasses and Olivia's eyes widen and she says, "If I am seeing right, there is a huge slash right across his face"

Just then the killer smashes into the hospital cabinet and Elliot says, "He's mad at the world and he doesn't care who he hurts" They watch the rest of the video then it clicks off and Olivia asks, "He knew that camera was there, why did he take off his glasses?"

Elliot shrugs his shoulders then says, "He didn't care, he wanted us to see the slash; there's really no telling" Elliot looks at his watch then says, "It's almost 11, I got to get going" "Okay, thanks." "I'll let you know how everything goes Liv"

Elliot leaves for the courthouse while Olivia wonders what's going on.

{

Alex walks into the courtroom with confidence. She places her briefcase on the table in front of her then she slowly turns her head to look at the accused. She sees the blond haired, baby faced rapist but then slowly in her mind she just sees a dark figure coming after her, she fights the image off. Elliot comes in the room and sees her, and sits down. Another man in a suit and tie comes in and goes to the table where the accused is, you can assume his lawyer and he and the rapist whisper to each other. Alex remembers dark whispers to her.

Just then a officer of the court says, "All rise for Judge Wilburn" Everybody stands to attention and a elderly male judge comes in. He goes to his desk and picks up his mallet and hits it then says, "Please be seated, is both lawyers present and accounted for?" Alex speaks up and says, "Yes your honor. Alex Cabot , assistant district attorney"

The other man says, "Adam Murray, lawyer for the defense" "What is the charge Miss Cabot?" Alex steps out from behind her table and says, "We will prove that the defendant willfully and deliberately raped Miss Julia Hardwood"

She remembers her own rape but shakes it away she then goes on to say, "We will show evidence that Mister Edward Jones got a rope and tied Miss Hardwood…."

She remembers the rope around her ankles but she tries to forget it, she shakes her head and the judge asks, "Miss Cabot?" Alex smiles then says, "I'm alright your honor. Sigh, then Mister Jones threatened Miss Hardwood…."

She then remembers the threats made to her, "Um, mister Jones then tore her clothing and…." She stumbles back and falls to the floor. Everybody rushes to her, Elliot comes to her and she looks at him and barely breathes out, "Olivia" "I'm going to go get her Alex" He gets out his cell phone and he goes out in the hallway and Adam Murray says, "Judge! We ask for a dismissal! This was clearly a attempt to discredit my client!"

The judge rolls his eyes then says, "This has nothing to do with your case mister Murray. Request denied. Miss Cabot , are you okay?" Someone puts a rag of cool water on her then gently lifts her up.

{

After a while, Alex lays down on a cot in a back room and the door to the room opens up and Olivia walks in with a scared to death look on her face and she goes to Alex and bends down and gently touches her and pushes her hair away and Alex looks at her and smiles then says, "I'm sorry" Olivia asks, "Why?" "We just got together and now this, I wouldn't blame you if you left me" Olivia smiles then says, "I'm not going to leave. We're in this together, I love you" Alex tries to smile again but she cries instead and Olivia says, "Let's go home" She gently picks Alex up and they leave arm in arm.

**A/N-I was going to ask which one of my stories is more popular this one or my Olivia/Casey story. I think I know the answer, 83 reviews! And countless story alerts! You guys are the best! Just keep giving me ideas.**


	17. Chapter 17 Little by little

**A/N-You guys make me smile a mile wide! So many reviews and story alerts! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the copyrights to Law & Order-SVU-That belongs to Dick Wolff and NBC. ( Sniff, Sniff )**

…_.A few weeks later…._

Olivia stands in the office of Doctor George Haung and she looks out the window at the cold winter's day, the gray clouds passing by and she thinks that the day fits her mood.

She hears the door open and she sees not only her friend but the department's psychiatrist. He looks at her curiously and he cocks his eyebrow then asks, "Liv?"

She turns to him and weakly smiles then asks, "I bet you are surprised to see me" He goes over and puts a book in a shelf then says, "You could say that, you only come in here when the department sees you and that's reluctantly"

She tries to smile at that and sighs then says, "I need some help here doc" He walks over to his desk then asks, "Alex?" Olivia goes and sits down in a chair across from his desk and watches him go to sit down in his chair and she says in a defeated tone, "Yes…I don't know what to do and it's killing me" George sits back and asks, "How is she doing since the courtroom?" Olivia thinks on that then says, "Some days she seems to be good but others….I can't get her to leave the apartment. Whenever I say, "Let's go out", she just replies to "Let's get it to go and have them deliver"

George then says in a tender voice, "She's somewhere where she feels safe and she doesn't want to leave" She bites on her thumbnail then says, "They have already replaced her at work, somebody named Casey Novak, I think"

George shakes his head then says, "I met her, she's going to do a good job I think"

Olivia gets up and paces around then says, "I just don't know what to do" George stands up then asks, "Olivia, why is this different for you than other cases?"

She sighs then says, "Because I love her" He shakes his head then says, "And as a detective in rape cases, you know what she needs…love and patience…she needs to feel safe. This man…this person violated her, took away the security she has in her mind. It's going to be okay Olivia, it's just going to have to be…..little by little."

She turns and looks back out at the window and sees a break in the clouds and the sun shining through then she says, "Little by little?" He shakes his head then she says, "Thanks George" She turns and leaves then George turns around and looks out the same window.

[

No more than Olivia had stepped into the station then Elliot says, "Just keep it on" She looks at him then asks, "It's started again?" Elliot shakes his head yes then says, "Let's go" She looks at her watch then asks, "He's getting out of mode isn't he? It's late"

Elliot looks at his own watch then says, "Not that late, it's still morning" Olivia rolls her eyes then says, "YOU KNOW what I mean"

Just then Cragen says, "Hold on, I'm coming" Elliot says, "Captain, are you sure? The guys complain when Munch is left in charge" "They will survive, I'm coming. This case is getting bigger by the minute; you guys need all the help you can get" Olivia and Elliot smile then Elliot says, "Yes, dad"

Cragen gives a small smile at that while they all get in the car.

They drive up to a familiar hotel then Elliot stops the car and they all get out and Olivia says, "We tried to warn them" Elliot says, "That's all you can do Liv" They slam the car doors then go to a place where a small crowd gathers and Olivia says, "Please move back! SVU!"

Everybody moves back and they see Melinda working on the female corpse then Cragen asks, "How long has she been dead Melinda?" Melinda says, "Not long according to the liver temp." Olivia asks, "Did she die like the others?" Melinda sadly shakes her head then says, "Exactly, I'll have to do some tests when I get the body back to the morgue"

Cragen raises his voice then asks the growing crowd, "Did anybody see anything?"

The girls shake their heads and the pimp named Harold comes to the front and says, "I just see my girl dead, why didn't you guys do anything?" Cragen looks at him with disgust then asks, "Who is this?" Olivia then says, "This is Harold" Harold huffs and puffs then says, "Nickel!" Olivia smirks then says, "Excuse me, his name is Harold but he calls himself Nickel….Nickel, we told you this could happen, did you think we were just 'telling stories' as you say?"

He looks around and gives his 'cool' stance then asks, "You were suppose to catch him" Olivia stands toe to toe with him then says, "Why didn't you protect your girls?"

The two stand with their eyes shooting daggers in each other then Cragen says, "Okay Har…Nickel, go stand back there and let us do our jobs" After a few minutes, Harold moves to the back and they all go stand around the body then after a few minutes, Cragen looks up and Nickel has moved further down the parking lot of the two dime hotel and he is surrounded by female prostitutes, white and black and they are all shouting at him, the argument is getting more intense by the second then Cragen asks, "Olivia, you ought to go break that up"

She just looks at them all, Nickel looking more like a mouse with each heated word then Olivia dead pan says, "I don't see anything Captain, I'm too busy on this case" She looks at them for one more minute then leaves and Cragen looks at them then says, "Yeah, we're all busy" He just turns and leaves.

[

At that moment, Alex is coming out of her bedroom in her pajamas and housecoat and she yawns and looks at the door and then quickly a flyer in shoved under. She jumps and gasps but she calms herself by saying, "Calm down Alex" . She looks at the flyer with curiosity then slowly goes over and picks it up and starts reading it. **'My name is Alyssa, I was one of the first victims of this rapist/killer. I am fighting to take back my life and so are others. People are also starting to move out of this neighborhood….let's fight back! A self defense class is being started downstairs of this very building in the lobby. If you would, please join us! If any questions, my number is 218-0055. Alyssa'**

Alex goes to the couch and sits down, puts the flyer on the coffee table then falls over on the pillows crying.

{

At the end of the long workday, Olivia comes home. She unlocks the door and goes in, she looks around and asks, "Alex, honey; where are you?" Just then Olivia hears Alex say from another room, "I had just got in the bathtub. Be right out!" Olivia smiles then says, "No, no hurry. Take a nice long one, you need it!"

She takes off her jacket and Alex says, "Thanks! I just put in the bubble bath!" Olivia says to herself, "I ought to join you" Alex asks, "What?" "Nothing, just enjoy yourself Alex!"

Olivia goes over to the phone book at the end of the couch on the end table then goes back to sit at the bar and looks up numbers and starts calling on her cell phone.

{

Alex comes out of the bedroom in red silk pajamas and she looks around for her love and asks, "Olivia?" She hears Olivia say, "Over here." Alex looks around then sees Olivia out on the balcony, a small round table is there and the clear Christmas lights that she leaves on the balcony are on , adding a twinkling background. She goes to the door and smiles and asks Olivia, "What are you doing?"

Olivia smiles then says, "I'd thought we'd eat out here." Alex smiles and Olivia holds out her hand and Alex takes a deep breath then walks out. She looks around and Olivia softly kisses her and Alex's tension leaves then she looks at the table and says, "Seafood gratin of lobster…shrimp linguine….oysters?"

Olivia smiles and says in Alex's ear, "Our favorite foods from our favorite restaurant"

Alex smiles and turns her head and kisses her then Olivia says, "I just cooked the slaw"

Alex laughs for the first time in weeks. Olivia takes her hand then turns on the CD player sitting on a table and a slow, romantic jazz number from New Orleans plays and they start swaying to the music and the world is forgotten.

**A/N—A fan asked for more romance between our two favorite SVU people, how did I do? Oh, I know my grammar is bad! I have a beta for most of my stories but I hate to overload her, she's so nice to do what she does! If anybody want to volunteer for the job of Sand and Sable's beta, let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18 Something strange

**I have a beta for this story, Alisa123 who was great to volunteer! Please enjoy this chapter and reviews are like chocolate! I love them like Reese's!**

It was early the next morning. Dawn.

And a black prostitute was going up and down the sidewalks of the hooker hotel as it was known to others. She looked around scared but she tapped her purse to give herself some reassurance, then she started walking up and down the sidewalk and in between the building when she hears a sound, then before she knows it, a rope is around her ankles, dragging her kicking with the little she can and screaming at the top of her lungs.

She could feel the cold roughness of the concrete as she was being dragged along, she remembered her purse somehow in her fright and she opens the brown leather purse and pulls out a shiny switchblade. She could feel hands finally grabbing her thigh to pull her to whoever was doing this. She took a deep breath and clicked it open and without much thought, plunged the knife along the rapists hand. He screamed and saw the damage she had done to the glove and the hand and blood was pouring like a waterfall from her ragged, cut had given.

The girl kicked off the ropes and tried to run away but the blood soaked hand clamped down on her and started to pull her back, but she puts her down and throws the hand away with all her might. She pulls away with a memory coming to her. She somehow pulls herself up to run away but the killer/rapist lunges after her like a football player on the woman's body.

With all her strength, she tries to find the right place to put her hands on his chest and push away...the same shock comes to her but she pushes the thought aside and pushes the attacker off, the time down further on enough for her to run away and screams, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Another woman hears and runs to her and a good Samaritan on the street calls the cops.

{

A little while later, the same ally and parking long of the seedy hotel is crawling with cops and E.M.T.'s . Olivia and Elliot walk up to the hooker and says, "I'm detective Olivia Benson and this is…."

The hooker interrupts her by saying, "I know who you are. You are the cops who warned Nickel" Olivia cocks her eye then says, "Yeah, where is Nickel?" The hooker laughs then says, "Probably under a bed somewhere, the coward" Olivia gives a silent smirk then asks, "What is your name?" She looks up at Olivia then says, "Ruby" Olivia then clears her throat then asks, "Well, Ruby, what can you tell us about what happened?" Ruby thinks on that then slowly shakes her head then says, "What I heard what happened to those other girls. The monster got a rope around my ankles then got me down. I got a knife with me so I reached out to cut the rope but I cut him…I tried to get away but he put his hand on me and when he did…"

The detectives notice Ruby's hesitation and asks, "What is it Ruby?" Ruby looks at her then says, "You gonna think I'm crazy but when he took off the glove and threw it away, I guess so he could look at it more and when he puts his….it was soft, like a feather" Olivia looks confused and looks at Elliot then asks, "His touch?" Ruby shakes her head then says, "No, the hands…they were soft and later when he tackled me, and before I got away, I felt the body…not like I thought" Elliot asks, "What do you mean?" Ruby looks uncomfortable then says, "I've been a hooker a long time to know, something wasn't right about that body" Olivia and Elliot look at each other and Olivia mutters, "Thanks" then they walk away and Olivia asks her partner, "What do you think of that?"

He scratches his chin then shrugs his shoulders then says, "I don't know what…a body deformity?" Olivia wonders then Elliot says out loud, "Listen up! All officers of the 1-6…."

Everybody looks at Elliot then he says, "After all of this is over, there is going to be a big blow out bar-b-que at my house! It's going to be B.Y.O.B.!"

Everybody cheers then Olivia asks her partner, "I thought Kathy didn't want anybody drinking around her or the kids" Elliot thinks on that then says, "I think she'll let us after this." Olivia doubts that then walks off and Elliot goes over to Munch and says, "You bring the meat" Elliot walks off then Munch turns around and asks, "Why me?" Elliot turns to him and smiles then says, "Your brother owns a meat house, just make sure there's plenty of steaks" Captain Cragen stands up and says, "And ribs" Olivia then says, "Chicken also" Fin looks up at him and says, "Sausages will be good on the grill" Elliot then says, "Also there should be plenty of ground beef, my kids love hamburgers most of all" Elliot turns to leave and Munch straightens his sunglasses then asks, "Are we going to talk about the case now or just about food?"

Nobody answers him.

[

A few hours later, Alex comes out of her bedroom dressed in a brown skirt and jacket and she has full make up on and she goes over to the couch and sits down. She looks around and then the doorbell rings and she catches her breath. She gets up and goes over and looks through the peephole and sees that it is George Haung.

She opens the door and lets him in, he comes in and says, "Hello Alex" She closes the door securely then says, "George" He takes off his coat and turns to Alex and asks, "What did you want to talk about?" She walks over and sits down in a chair then says, "I…." She closes her eye and says, "George, all I do all day is sit around here, I get dressed like I'm going to work but I don't….I don't know if I ever will!"

George goes to sit on the couch and asks, "Do you want to stay here Alex?" She looks at him in shock then says, "NO! But it took all I have to go have dinner with Olivia on

The balcony last night!" He thinks on that then says, "I don't think you want to either or you wouldn't have called me" She wipes a tear away then asks, "So what do I do?" He sits back and says, "I'm not sure but you need to get out of here Alex, even if it's just in this building" They both fall silent and George looks around then sees the flyer advertising the ladies in the building and neighborhood fighting back in the basement and he asks, "What's this?"

She looks at it and says, "Oh, it's about the women getting together for some kind of protection…." He says, "Fighting back" Alex goes silent and he says, "Alex, this is perfect for you, you ought to look into this" She looks at him then asks, "You think so?" He shakes his head then says, "I have to go but you think about this, it's important for you" She nods her head and he gets up and leaves, she gets up and goes over to the door and locks it.

[

A few hours later, Alex's door opens and she looks out then she takes a deep breath and steps out and she looks around then goes down the hallway and slowly goes down t he stairs, then she comes to a large double doors and she looks in the window and sees a woman setting chairs around the room and Alex slowly opens the door and walks in, very quietly, she almost tries to keep herself in the background. The woman looks at Alex and goes over to her and says,

"Hi, I'm Alisa" Alex says, "I'm Alex" "Um are you here to join the class?"

Alex looks around then says, "No, I'm um, just here to check…to look"

Alisa smiles like she understands then says, "Well, you look at you want to" She starts to leave when Alex asks, "What all do you teach?" Alisa smiles then says, "Just basic self-protection techniques, we have a real instructor who volunteered for these classes but basically we also support each other and show that we can protect ourselves"

Alex puts a piece of hair behind her ear then says, "I would like to hear more" Alisa smiles then says, "Okay" They sit down in a chair and start talking.


	19. Chapter 19 A Million Shards

Here is chapter 19! As you guys can may tell, I'm coming to a closing on the story but not yet! I still got a few more chapters to go so even when you think it's over, it's not! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my gift to everybody.

Doctor Melinda Warner stood at the desk of Olivia and Elliot and before Olivia can even ask her, Melinda tells them, "I've identified the drugs in our perp's system" Elliot takes off his jacket and puts it on his chair then asks, "Why didn't you have these two days after we gave you the blood?" Melinda rolls her eyes then says, "I am so sick of people thinking that I can get these results in TV time" Elliot and Olivia look at each other and smile and Elliot takes the folder from Melinda and asks, "So what did you find?" Melinda shifts her weight then says, "I found the drugs that are in his system are oestrogens, harmone replacement drugs...ethinyloestradiol lynoral, estrofem, oestoadiol valelrate and estran" Elliot says, "That's the one I recongized" Melinda then says, "There is one more drug but the name is so complicated that even I can't pronouce it" Olivia then asks, "Can you tell if these drugs are for female to male or male to female?" Melinda thinks on that then says, "I would think female to male but I could be wrong". Elliot closes the file then says, "This explains a lot" Olivia looks at Melinda then says, "Thanks a lot Melinda" Melinda then says, "You're welcome. I got to get back to work" Melinda turns to leave and Olivia looks at her partner and asks, "What now?" Elliot shakes his head then says, "I don't really know, this case has so many twists and turns that I don't know what's next" Olivia silently agrees and sits down.

{

Over across town, in a semi abandoned building in a room filled with clutter of papers, food wrappers and clothes, sits a person in a old reclineing chair and the person looks at nothing in particular. In the corner across from the person is a neat stack of medical supplies, bandages, medicine, scissors and tape. On the wall is a mirror...the person gets up and goes over to the mirror and slowly raises his/her eyes to the mirror and looks in there for a long time at the image. The person's image is indescribable, A squarish, roundish face filled with pain. Blue eyes with a tint of gray in them and a large scar across the face from the top of the skull where the hairline is, down across his nose to the chin then in a flash, his fists hits the mirror shattering it into a million shards.

{

Alex and Alisa walk down from Alex's apartment back down to the basement, where the self defense classes will be later that day. And Alex stops her new friend and sees water coming underneath the doors and she says, "Alisa...look" Alisa looks at the running water and anger comes to her face and she slams open the door and sees a grungy old man standing in th middle of the little flood holding a bucket and she asks in a loud voice, "What's this?" The man looks up and he sees a enraged Alisa and he flinches in terror for a second then he says, "I don't know what happened here, I'm just here trying to clean up this mess" She looks around at the water, which is up to her ankles and she asks, "How long will this take to fix?" He looks at her unbeliveably and he says, "Lady, don't look for this to be done in a matter of hours; more like days"

Alisa looks around then says, "What am I going to do? I got a class tonight!" Alex tries to calm her down and Alisa asks the man, "Have you got somebody coming to fix this at least?" The man says, "Of coarse lady! I called a plumber but he says it might be a while because he's got a boatload behind him!" She says, "Oh great!" Alex then says, "Maybe we can find another place" Alisa asks, "Where?" Alex looks around then says, "Well, let's get out of the water and think about it" They walk out of the water and into the hall and start to talk and think when the doors to the apartment building open and in walks Ruby, the black prositute who tangled with the killer last.

**A/N-My knowledge of the medical facts is limited, especially in this area but I did do research and hope I did justice, please let me know if there is any areas in which I need to go over.**

**Sand ~n~ Sable**


	20. Chapter 20 Face to Face with the killer

**A/N-Please read & review this latest chapter.**

As the day comes to a close, Elliot and Olivia slowly drive around and Elliot asks, "Why are we doing this Olivia? The killer strikes at dawn" She looks at him and shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't know, I have a feeling" He says, "Yeah" and chews on his finger and Olivia looks at him then asks, "What's wrong El?" It takes him a few seconds to answer then he says, "Oh, it's Richard" She asks him, "The kids are still giving him a hard time?" "Yeah" Olivia thinks on that then she asks, "Why are they bothering him so?" Elliot then says, "I don't know but would you talk to him?" She smiles then asks him, "Because I'm the lesbian?" Elliot looks at her and smiles then says, "Yeah, but also because you have known him since he was a baby" She smiles then says, "Okay" She looks back at the streets then sees something flashing in an ally and she says, "Elliot, drive back, I saw something" "What?" "I don't know, that's why I want to go back.

{

At that same time, in the large basement of the hotel where the girls 'work' at, Alisa, Alex and some other girls are setting up chairs on the floor to set up class then Ruby comes up and Alisa says, "Thank you Ruby for sugessting this" Ruby looks around then says, "No problem, all of us girls need protection" Alisa and Alex smile her then another woman comes up, this one with a air of snobbiness rolling off her like a thick fog and with a hard southern drawl, she says, "I understand why we had to move these class in _here_..." Alisa and Alex look at each other but then the southern woman looks at Ruby then she says, "Why can't we sererate these classes? I mean, one for us and one for _them_" Ruby looks like she is about to blow up and Alisa touches her to calm her down then says, "Renee, we are all having the classes **now"** Alex speaks up and says, "What you are suggesting is discrimirination, enflammatory and rude. This whole class could be shut down! If we should do even something remotely like that and then what will we do?" Renee says, "Hmpf" then turns around and leaves.

{

Olivia and Elliot park the car, and Olivia runs with a flashlight to be able to see around and when she gets to the spot where she saw the flash, she sees a young prostitue this time and she cries and scoots herself against the wall and the girl tries to pull the rope off her ankles and with tears running down her cheeks, she screams, "He tried to get me! He tried...!" Olivia goes to her and bends down and tenderly asks, "Where did he go?" The girl points down the ally and says, "That way!" Olivia looks at Elliot and she says, "I'll stay with her and call for backup" Elliot takes off and Olivia reaches for her walkie talkie and calls for back up then she watches Elliot take off.

{

Just as Renee walks off and Alisa tries to calm down Ruby, footsteps are heard violently come and then they see the basement doors opening with a bang against the wall and in runs the killer/rapist. All the women in the room turn to look, the killer looks around the room like a trapped rat then spies a exit at the end of the room and makes a break for it or tries...Ruby sees the wound she made with her knife on the killer's hand and yells out,

"That's him!"

Alisa turns to Ruby and asks, "What are you talking about?" Ruby looks at her then says, "That's the bastard!" He's the one who's been attacking us! Killing us!" The killer looks around at all the girls who slowly walks in unsion around him. The girls see a terrified person whose face looks like it's been butchered with short, black as midnight hair and eyes that scream of pain, the killer's back is up against the wall...the girls get closer and closer with rage in all their faces. Alex's heart beats ten times faster than normal and she sees Elliot come in just as the girls attack the rapist. She looks at him then goes over to where the mob is and she joins in the hitting and kicking. After a few minutes, Elliot yells out, "SVU! Step back!" All of the girls reluctantly step back and Olivia then comes running in and they see blood come running out of the killer's nose but she looks at the face as a whole then asks, "Elliot?" He looks at her then she finishes her sentence, "What is it?" He just looks at the mangled body of the killer and wonders the same thing.

Alex then sees Olivia and runs over and Olivia holds her.


	21. Chapter 21 Lyn

**A/N-I apologize for waiting so long but this is a hard chapter for me to write, a friend that I care for rather deeply is in the hospital with a nervous breakdown. Please pray for her, her name is Kim. Now, let me start this before I start crying ( again ).**

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot walks in the precient and they look around and they see Dr. George Haung come out of the interragation room with a long face on and he puts his file down on Elliot's desk and he gives out a long sigh and Olivia quickly looks at Elliot then she asks him, "Did you have a long night doctor?" He shakes his head silently then Elliot asks, "Doc...what are our chances of getting this ...person?" The doctor looks at him then says, "I'll be honest, it'll be borderline" Olivia sits down then she asks, "What do you mean? Whoever that is deliberatly stalked, murdered or raped all those women" She points to the chalkboard with all the victims pictures on it and George says,"She knows it but she doesn't see anything wrong with it" Elliot then says, "Indifference to his crime" Elliot takes off his jacket then the doctor says, "Yes but there's a reason" Olivia looks at him then asks, "What excuse can you have for murder?" George sighs then says, "First of all, the killer's name is Lyn Postens...she was trying to get a sex change operation but couldn't afford a reliable doctor but found someone who would do the job...a butcher" Olivia's eyes go huge then says, "Oh God" George shakes his head then says , "Lyn is caught in between two worlds, she barely is a woman and barely a man" Olivia then asks "Is that why there is scars all over...?' George says, "She's been punishing herself for years then the anger finally turned outward in violence"

Elliot then asks, "I don't understand, if she understands the murders, why do you say we are going to have trouble getting a conviction?" George looks at him then says, "You won't have a problem getting a conviction into a hospital somewhere...but Lyn is lost now, we might never get her back" Olivia sits back in her chair then says, "Hurting the world that hurt her" He starts to pick up his folders to leave to go back to Lyn then Elliot asks, "But why the fishing knife?" George stops and he looks at him then says, "The knife looked like t he scalpels that disfigured her" He leaves and Elliot and Olivia look at each other.

He coughs then says, "Somehow there's a lesson in this" Olivia looks around then says, "Yeah, be happy with what you are" Elliot sits down at his desk then asks her, "Olivia, since you're a lesbian...do you ever wish you were a man?" She smiles and chuckles then says, "No, I'm happy with what I am. If others want to do it, that's fine but I'm happy being a woman and having a woman"

Elliot sits back then says, "Too bad Lyn didn't think that" Olivia thinks on that then says thoughtfully, "Yeah" She and Elliot start to go filling out papers connected to the case then she looks up at him then says, "You know what this means don't you?" He looks over at her with a wondering look on his face then asks, "What?"

She smiles then says, "Bring your own beer party at your house this Saturday" Elliot throws down his pencil and smiles then Olivia asks, "You haven't told Kathy have you?" He shakes his head then says, "NO" She picks up a stack of folders and stands up then says, "Good luck"

He smiles then says to himself, "I'll need it"

{

At that time, Lyn sits in a holding cell until she is transferred then she looks up at the windows with the cold, steel bars on and she just stares at slow , passing gray clouds.

**A/N-Next chapter will be happier, I promise.**


	22. Chapter 22 BYOB Bring your own Beer

A crowd of people started coming to Elliot's, some were coming in cars, some on foot. People were setting their beers in the coolers under the white tent and the smell of bbq was heavily in the air. Olivia walked up and put two six packs of Irish beer in a cooler and she looked up and sees Elliot and Kathy arguing not 15 feet away from her. Olivia gives a smirk because she knows what the argument is about. George walks up and looks at his friend and says, "Hello Olivia" She looks at him and says, "Hello doc". He gives a low laugh then says, "Olivia, we are away from the precinct, you can call me George" Olivia laughs then says "Okay George" He then asks her, "What did you bring?" Olivia then says, "Some beer" He opens the cooler and asks, "Irish beer? since when do you drink that?" She laughs and says,

"Alex got me to drink it and it's actually quite good" He closes the cooler and asks her, "You couldn't get Alex to come?" She shakes her head and says, "I thought things were getting better when she was being at the basement of the hotel where we caught the killer but..." She sadly shakes her head then George just says, "Give her some time Olivia" Olivia shakes her head then she sees Richard, Elliot's son and she says to George, "Excuse me George" He nods his head and Olivia goes over to where Richard is and she says, "Hello Richard". He smiles when he sees his 'aunt' and he sees his dad comingg back to the BBQ under the tent with a semi defeated look on his face then Olivia smiles and asks, "How are things Richard? Your dad says you have been having a rough time at school" "He looks at her and asks, "Dad told you about it?" Olivia looks around then sees a couple of empty lawn chairs and says, "He told me some, do you want to tell me some more?"

They sit down and Richard looks around to make sure nobody is around, then thinks on his next words then says, "Well...uh I kissed a guy" Olivia does her best to hide her smile then asks, "Is that all?" Richard sighs then says, "And some of the guys...walked in and saw and since then..." She cocks her eyebrow and asks, "You've been razzed?" He shakes his head then says, "Yes". She then takes his hand in hers and says, "Well, next time, I think you need to pick a more private place" He then looks at her then says, "I don't know if I want there to be another time" She says, "Oh honey,...you're confused, that's okay" You're young, you're just figuring out your sexuality, how do you feel about girls?" Richard gives a low, wry laugh then says, "They are confusing" Olivia laugh a hearty laugh then says, "Yeah, well, we are that. Even to each other" Both of them laugh a little bit more then Olivia says, "It will be all right Richard. But if you ever need t o talk, I'm here' He looks up at her and says, "Thanks...aunt Olivia" They hug then, Olivia gets up and goes where Elliot is tending to the barbecue and she sees the Captain and George standing around and she asks, "How's the meat coming?" Elliot doesn't look at her and says, "It's coming" Olivia sniffs the air then says, "It all smells good" The Captain then says, "It does at that" Olivia asks George, "How is Lyn George?" George thinks on that then says, "She's a little better but..." Elliot looks up then says, "It's hard to think how this came about" George then says, "I sent and read her files from childhood on up to what happened, from all indications Lyn had a normal childhood, no hint of any violence. No domestic abuse or any form of abuse in her family. Her father is a former priest who just happened to fall in love with a woman and is now a mild mannered schoolteacher and her mother is a school cook. Everything was fine up until that operation, then her mind became as twisted as her body became twisted." Olivia then picks up a beer out of the cooler and opens it then says, "This is a case of bad circumstances into a horror show" George then says, "I tend to agree" Just then the Captain and George see Alex walking to the tent.

The wind blows her white blouse around along with her blond hair and George smiles and Olivia looks at him puzzled then asks, "What?" He points to Olivia's true partner in life, Olivia turns around and a look of shock and surprise comes over her. She puts down her Irish beer and slowly walks over to Alex, Alex stops and Olivia takes her hand and she kisses it then Alex says, "I couldn't stay away from you" Olivia smiles and says, "I'm glad" They kiss and everybody smiles of the happiness at the couple then Elliot rings the dinner bell and says, "Come and get it!" Munch and Fin are first in line for the food and the two argue about who's first...Olivia and Alex walk hand in hand to the line...Kathy battles little kids. Just a normal Saturday for the members of the Special Victims Unit.

**A/N-Thanks for every body's prayers over my friend Kim, she's out of the hospital and seemed to be doing fine but now she has disappeared and I don't know what's going on. Pray for me and her .**

**ONE more chapter to go! ( I think you will all like it)**


	23. Chapter 24 Getting ready

**A/N-It took me a while to see how I wanted to rewrite this part, I think I will go slower and more in deep for this . I suppose you know the women get married but I will play it out more, I think that is what is being asked for. Let me know your ideas for the wedding!**

**Disclamier-I, Sand n' Sable do not own Law & Order: SVU...just twisting things up in my little mind and they make it on paper. Well, computer wordpad.**

A few months later, somewhere in a picturequese place in Pennsylvania, Olivia stood in the middle of a golden meadow and she looks around and sees the wildflowers starting to bloom and the beautiful sky above her and she nods her head then leaves.

The next day she is back at that same spot with a man and a woman who is helping her set up a table and chairs...setting the table in a very romantic way and the woman gets out some plastic candles with a plastic flame and she says, "We're going to use these fake candles because the wind might blow any flames out" Olivia laughs and says, "Even tho there is no wind" The woman laughs then says, "Well, you never know in Pennsylvania. We just want this night to be perfect for you and your lady" Olivia smiles then says, "Thank you" The woman smiles and shakes her head then says, "This is what we are paid for, we help people set up the most romantic ways and places of propsal's...Jake, get the extension cords, please and set them up for these candles and the C.D. player!"

Olivia looks around at the activity they are doing then the woman looks up and says, "Pick a C.D. from the case in the front seat please" Olivia goes over and looks through the C.D.'s until she find the soundtrack from the _'Titanic' with Celine Dion singing My Heart will go on'_ and she says, "This is Alex's favorite movie" The woman smiles and says, "Good choice" The woman goes and pulls out of the back of her truck a large cooler then sits it down then opens it up and says, "We got the best seafood dinner we could at our local restaurant...oysters, I'm sorry but we could not get seafood gratin of lobster but we got lobster thermidor and grilled marinated shrimp and of coarse, the best champagne around" Olivia smiles and the woman asks, "May I ask, how are you going to give her the ring?" Olivia shrugs her shoulders then says, "I haven't decided on that yet"

The woman finishes setting up then she looks how she set everything up and says, "There" Olivia looks around at the table covered with a white satin table cloth, a beautiful table setting with the lights flickering and the woman says, "Now, the food is in a cooler and a microwave is in the truck if you need to heat anything up" "Thanks for all you are doing" "May I ask something?" Olivia shakes her head and says, "Go ahead" "Why did you choose here to propose? why not New York?"

Olivia points over to where a small memorial stands and she says, "See that? Alex's * grandfather died that day in the plane...she wanted to come here, she never has and felt she needed to and I have been wanting to and this place seems...perfect"

The woman shakes her head and wipes a tear away and picks up her cell phone and dials then says, "Alex, can you come? Out by the memorial...thanks, I love you"

She hangs up and the woman nods her head and says, "You can bring the things back tomorrow afternoon...come on Jake!"

They leave and Olivia sighs deeply and waits.

**A/N-Yes, I had Alex's grandfather be a heroic victim of 911. I just felt it was an important part of the story. Please send reviews, I love them so!**

**Sand n' Sable**


	24. Chapter 24  AN Notes

**A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a LONG time but I lost my spirit for this story. Really, I think I should have ended it after Olivia proposes.**

**I will be doing another slash story soon...**

**Sand n' Sable**

**Again, my apologies.**


End file.
